


Healer: Tempest

by Yeziel_Moore



Series: Dancing With Angels [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeziel_Moore/pseuds/Yeziel_Moore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds peace in the natural fieriness of a Storm while somebody else struggles internally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer: Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Healer, not quite a continuation, not quite and ending and not quite enough to be a fic on its own. It can stand alone, I suppose, but I would recommend reading or re-reading the other one.

  
**Disclaimer:** _I don't and will never own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
_ **Words:** _353._

* * *

 

After that first time when he was brought back from the brink of death Harry had felt the angel's presence a couple of times. The other being was never around for long periods of time and he didn't show himself again, but in those few occasions he was there Harry felt like he could truly relax. Not that he did, mind you. No amount of calming presence could get him to drop his guard anywhere near his relatives. That would probably be his last mistake on Earth.

Still, life wasn't as bad as it used to be. The change was almost impossible to pinpoint but it was there, somewhere. Maybe it wasn't life that was better but Harry himself. It wasn't implausible and it was a comforting thought for the boy somehow.

Harry stopped his wanderings in a little clearing in the near park and simply stood there, face facing the stormy sky as he waited. Lightening fell and a thunder roared to life with all the force of an enraged god, making his unruly hair stand on end. Fifteen minutes later he was drenched and happier than ever. He had always loved the soothing quality inherent to the rain but ever since that night four months ago Harry preferred storms as they held the two things he had come to associate with peace, hope and contentment.

The irony of his choice was not lost on Harry… or his guardian angel, who watched from afar, a contemplative look on his face that betrayed nothing of his increasingly conflictive feelings, feelings that should've never existed in the first place. Only when Harry was safely inside his cupboard did Raphael returned to Heaven, all the way trying not to dwell on the reason why he stayed until then.

That night Harry Potter was peacefully lulled to sleep by the raging storm.

The same night, far away from the mortal plane a being of light, rain and knowledge was kept on high alert by a different kind of tempest, one that came from within and raged with even more fieriness than Nature's namesake.


End file.
